Ryun Hayashi
Ryun Hayashi(10BC-) (リュンハヤシりゅんはやし''Hayashi Ryun'') is the main character of the same series title: Ryun. Though, he is concidered weak and incadiable, he is actually fairly strong. Appearance: (Season 1) He wears a black short sleeve shirt with black pants; slightly below the knees. With black socks that coveres his legs that his pants couldn't cover. He wears roped sandels that lace around his Personality: He is a very determinded child that will do anything without fail akin to Riuh Unindo. When he was facing Raiton, it is shown that when Raiton disappeared, Ryun ran after him. Abilities: He can launch fire from his heels, hands/fists and mouth. It is also shown that he can fly, how is unknown. Background: Ryun Hayashi was born August 30, 10BC. He was born to an unnamed mother and Hojo Hayashi. At age Five(5), he entered the School of Samurais. There he had basic skills: he couldn't control the sword; he nearly chomped his left arm off. He actually gave himself the scar on his right eye due to his inexprience with the sword. Come graduation time: He was held back and his classmates(who thought he didn't exist) were able to graduate. This upsetted the young samurai. (At this piont in hisorty: he is 9, making it 4 years in the school; 1BC). His hopes and dreams were lost. Until Riuh; a close friend of Ryun's father, comes to cheer him up. After talking to Ryun. Riuh, left and what became of him after this is unknown. Ryun changed his hopes and dreams: He wants to become the strongest samurai in history. He meets Li, Seki, Kasumi and he befriends the trio. A few months later, tension built up around the group and Kasumi and Seki left the group leaving Li and Ryun. Leaving them to train on thier own. Also, Li failed with Ryun; just so he doesn't let his best friend stay in the Samurai School and get left behind. Tale: Raiton Arc: The arc opened up with his grandfather telling him the story of the Legendary Monk that saved the planet millions of years ago. Ryun brushed it off as a fairytale and walked away. On his way home he ran into: Seki and he told him to get home quick as thier is a thunderstorm on the way. Ryun rushed home and when he returned, he saw a scroll from his father saying he was on a mission. He walked to the freezer celler and was interupted by the sound of knocking. He opened the door and it was Li. He asked if he could stay the night. Ryun said yes and Li sat on his knees in front of the dinner table. He heard the commition outside and through on samurai armour. And Raiton fired electricty at Ryun. He dodged it and asked Riuh, if he knew this electrical demon. Riuh's answer astonished Ryun. Riuh explained that they use to the academy together and they were best friends. He also explained that after they graduated: Riuh was more into trainning himself and doing missions than what Raiton had planned: crime. His friends came to him and Kasumi asked if he is okay; while putting his hand of hers. Raiton fired an electrictal blast on Ryun's chest; this didn't kill him. He appeared next to Riuh and attacked Raiton with a fireball. Sadly, an electrical streak was fired into the fireball, destroying it. Ryun is targeted for a power attack launched by Raiton. Trivia: *Hayashi means Wood and Ryun has no meaning. *Fire is the element he uses and his surname Hayashi means Wood. This is a pun as fire incinrates wood. *In the Ryun Almanac: #His favorite foods are: sushi(eel mostly), brown rice, chicken teriyaki(stir fry or not, it doesn't matter to him), his least favorite foods are: wasabi, american meals. #He wishes to fight Li and Seki. *He is one of the few characters to have a known birthday.